


Cracked the Case Pt 3-The Closet

by TheRealDealio



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDealio/pseuds/TheRealDealio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson sets up a little HQ in a Janitorial Closet at the top of an abandoned staircase.  He's collecting information to create a documentary about their secrets, all the while Diamanda Hagan and her Security Team are searching the building for him.  How long can he evade capture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked the Case Pt 3-The Closet

Jackson had been in the closet for 20 minutes and already he had set up his rig, with a cot and a hard drive taking up most of the space in the room. It was actually spacious, for a janitor's closet. He could fit 3 people in there. He was on his laptop, purusing through the files their. He had found some pretty interesting vlogs. At the moment he was looking at Alli's code, improving it.

"And done...Alli, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jackson. I'm high as a kite. Did I just use-"

"An Idiom? Yeah, I added comedic and colloquialismic sub-routines to make you more...realistic."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Your welcome."

Jackson went back to purusing when he got a notification.

"The gates are activating. All of them."

"The Website is active as well. They've all posted videos. I'm working on a summary of them."

Jackson was recording the energy levels of the portals, and what was coming through.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"They were all talking about a Channel Vacation to Hawaii."

Jackson knew it was a cover story.

"They're all coming here. Including Ms. Hagan."

"That will be rough. She's a ppsychopath."

"I'm well-aware."

Jackson noticed that when the Critic got here he brought boxes with him.

"Alli...what's in those boxes the Critic has?"

"Legitimate counter-parts to all of the weapons in the Critic's storage room."

"Isn't there an armory here?"

"It has 4 handguns and a taser...I think he's beefing it up with some of his personal collections."

"Does he think we're armed?"

"I don't know...are we."

"I have this home-made flashbang, but compared to that?"

Jackson was watching as the last of the reviewers came through. The room went dark.

"The energy readings are really interesting. They peak when the person leaves, not when it enters. Why is that?"

"We'll figure it out on the way."

Jackson went back to the IBO's network and continued his combing, pondering all the wonder and strangeities this place had.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All the reviewers were in a conference room, with the Critic at one end of the table, and the Chick at the other. The Critic stood up.

"First order of buisness, Oan, you're vacation video isn't up."

Oan was doing a crossword. "It's still uploading...The computer I was using was slow."

"Which computer did you use?" asked Roses.

"The one in the living room. It must have been updating or something."

"What was the screen doing?" asked Luke, since he was learning about computers and was interested.

"There were a bunch of windows and green text was scrolling by really quickly. There were also some video stills."

"What does that mean?" the Critic asked Luke.

"Lupa, what was the guy doing when you walked in on him?"

"He was on the computer...I don't know what he was looking at." said Lupa.

"He had hes phone plugged in!" remembered JO. "And there was alot of green text scrolling too! His phone screen was scrolling just as much!"

"Damn," Luke said, shaking his head. "He got in."

"In what?" said the Critic.

"He has a tap on us. He can use our network from his own computers. He can get to anything." said Luke.

"Damn, indeed. We'll talk later about solutions." said the Critic. "Second order of buisness, our intruder."

"Who is he?" said the Snob, playing with a half-empty wine glass. "You haven't told us."

The Critic grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. There was a picture of Jackson on the screen."This is Jackson. He applied for the site 3 months ago. He was asking too many questions, so I had to not let him get the job. He was a master with programming. He's graduated University and he's only 16, with a degree in Engineering, Computer Sciences, and Mathematics." he pushed a button and a picture of the Carbon Flyer. "He built this in his garage."

"How do we know that works?" said Roses, raising an eyebrow. "That looks faker than Linkara's Special Effects!"

"Hey!" said Linkara slamming his comic down.

"SHUT UP! I found it on the roof of my studio." the Critic said.

"Interesting." said Dr. Insano "I'll have to examine it at some point."

"ENOUGH! He's been the one that's been snooping around all of our homes." said the Critic. "He was at the Chick's house last."

"I knew he looked familiar!" said the Chick. "He almost found my gate!"

"He found mine," said Critic. "And here he is now, hiding in our HQ."

"I can get him!" said Diamanda, licking her lips. "Give me and my minions guns and we'll-"

"We'll hold off on that, for now." said the Critic, cleaning his glasses. "But we all need to be careful. If you see him push the PANIC buttons and Diamanda or one of her security members will be there."\

A series of agreement noises filled the room.

"Also, be careful about what you do." he said. "We all know what goes on around here and I don't think anybody here wants to have him record it all."

Everyone was tired and wanted to unpack, so they all dismissed him.

"Meeting dismissed." the Critic said. Everyone got up and left except for Luke, who stayed to talk to the Critic.

Rachel, Jim, Malcom ended up walking together.

"Why is he so bad again?" said Rachel.

"You know how Critic feels about snoopers? He did tell you the story about how he found Rob, right?" said Jim.

"He didn't mention it." said Malcom.

Rachel stopped for a minute. She was thinking hard and they were just about to go up a staircase.

"He looked like a cool guy." she said.

Malcom turned around and looked at her surprisingly. "Don't let the Critic hear you, he'd get pissed. Come on, I'll get Tamara to help us unpack."

The three of them went up the stairs to the top floor. She dropped her phone and stopped to pick it up. That was when she heard the noises. they were faint, but they were there. The beeps of a computer. She turned and stared at the door. It was a janitor's closet, probably hadn't been opened in years. Malcom ran back and stood beside her.

"Why are you staring at that closet?" said Malcom.

"I heard beeping noises." said Rachel, not breaking eye contact with the door.

"Come on, Tamara's waiting!" said Malcom, dragging her into the hallway.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jackson had been testing his audio alarms when he heard Rachel drop her phone. he had put it on silent as soon as he heard her not open the door. Once Malcom had taken her, he unplugged Alli from the computer.

"We need to be more careful." he said.

"I'll see if I can find any motion trackers we can borrow from them." said Alli, and the phone started searching.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Pt. 4-The First Night


End file.
